


The Watching Ghoul

by burn0utx



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, Era III, F/M, Meliora Era, Nameless Female Character - Freeform, Sisters of sin - Freeform, Smut, with a little build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: A Sister of Sin has caught the attention of a high ranking ghoul, and she's unsure how to feel.





	The Watching Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> I haven't written smut in literally years, so this was scary.  
> I suck at titles.  
> I didn't feel the need to name the female character? For some reason.  
> My Swedish relies on google translate... apologies for any mistakes!  
> I still suck at formatting on this website.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

She could feel his eyes on her the entire time she ate. It was entirely uncomfortable, to say the least, and was certainly putting off her food. The Sister of Sin turned to glance over her shoulder in the direction of the ghouls, and sure enough blue eyes stared right back at her.  
“Hey, are you even listening?”

She snapped her head back around at the sound of one of her fellow sisters, Abigail, with a dumbfounded look on her face. She could still feel his gaze on her, but she didn’t dare look back, choosing to instead focus on her friend, as she should have been in the first place.  
“Sorry, Abby, I’m not feeling too great.” A quick excuse and a small smile to cover up. Still, she noticed the other sister looking over to where her attention had previously been. She was sure that she saw a quick smirk cross over Abigail’s lips. It still felt as if the masked ghoul was burning a hole right through the back of her head, and she could feel her cheeks flushing.

“Understandable,” Abby replied with an amused tone to her voice. “Maybe you should head back and have an early night?”

Sister shook her head, her fork playing with her food as she tried to draw her attention back to the table and the chatter amongst her fellow sisters. “No, I’d rather… I need to eat.” She forced a smile and took another bite from her rapidly cooling dinner.

Abby, of course, could see through her bullshit.

“Do you want me to find a nurse? You look a little warm.”

Sister almost choked at that, spluttering on her mouthful. The other sisters at the table turned their attention, although briefly, to her, and she was sure some of the tables around her did, too.

This only aided in deepening her blush as she hastily reached for her glass of water, taking a gulp as she willed her nerves to die down. “I’ll be okay. I’m fine.” 

This instance in the dining hall wasn’t the first of its kind. Many a time, around the chapel, in the library, while she was eating, while she was walking, she had felt that familiar feeling of eyes boring into her. She had no idea how she could literally _feel_ his gaze every time. It reminded her of instinct and a prey being hunted. It was like warning bells were going off in her head. Every time, it shook her to her very core, but she was a timid soul. She could never find the courage to approach him, to confront him, to demand what his issue was. Sister only wished she was as cocky and witty as some of her friends. The ghoul had a hold on her and she could only squirm beneath his stares.

Sister had made sure to rush from the dining hall when another ghoul had his attention. She figured that if she could get out of there after eating and head to the library unseen, she would be able to unwind with a book for a little while before returning to her quarters. She had notified Abigail of her whereabouts, but that was all. And he hadn’t seen her leave, plus she certainly hadn’t _felt_ him staring her down as per usual, so surely she was safe. 

She took a slow walk down to the library, enjoying the peacefulness of the long, dark corridors while she meandered along. Sister guessed that it was only coming up to 9pm, but many clergy members had retreated to their quarters by then; some wanting to relax, some wanting to work, and others up to no good. She had no qualms with any of the clergy, but some of them tended to be a little louder than she preferred, so she enjoyed this time of night. She wasn’t in a hurry to get to the library, but she was happy to finally reach the grand doors. She tenderly pushed one open and made her way inside, making sure to close the door behind her. She couldn’t help a smile when she turned to the almost-empty library, her eyes moving over the great bookshelves. She didn’t want to dig her nose into a book with _too_ heavy of a subject before bed, so luckily the church carried pretty much all kinds of books. Something light and short would do for now, so she made her way over to the shelves where she knew the poetry books were kept, her fingers coming to lay on a thin looking book. Sister took the book from its’ place and went to take a seat in one of the plush, yet worn, armchairs. _Poems about cats._ Sister couldn’t help a short giggle. There really were books about _everything_ here. And this was the perfect kind of subject matter! 

Of course, it was never that simple to only have a quick read. The book was short, yes, but Sister still hadn’t intended on reading halfway through it before she looked up again to find the library totally deserted. She shot upright and bolted to the bookshelf to return the small book to its’ place. _What time was it?_ Her head whipped round to peer up at the large, old clock that hung high on one of the walls. Almost an hour had passed, which shocked her. It wasn’t that late, but still later than she had planned on, so Sister decided to finally make her way back to her room, and hopefully have a peaceful night. Abigail occupied the room next to her, and The Sisters Of Sin didn’t have the thickest walls in their part of the chapel. To put it simply, it was obvious when her friend had snuck her secret boyfriend in for the night. 

Sister walked quicker this time, not wanting to take her time in the desolate corridors. There was nobody around at all now, and it left her with a feeling of unease. You’d think everyone would come out at night in a place like this, but apparently not. People stuck mostly to their own, at least relatively normal, schedules and slept through the night. Papa and the ghouls were another story. Sister believed they didn’t actually have a schedule, unless they were touring. You could see any of them at any hour of the day without much warning. Sister picked up the pace of her walk, her footsteps echoing through the empty corridors. It was deathly silent and she wondered if she’d be able to hear her heart beating if she stood still. She didn’t want to find out. The corridors were mostly cold and smelled of damp. They weren’t the most pleasant of places to hang out in. She couldn’t help a small yawn as she turned into the part of the chapel where the sleeping quarters for The Sisters of Sin were situated. 

She stopped abruptly. 

Sister peered over her shoulder and then quickly turned around to look clearly behind her. That creeping, lurking, lingering feeling of a piercing stare had returned. She squeaked in surprise when a rat darted across the corridor just in front of her, brushing against the top of her shoes. Holding a hand up to her chest, she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Seriously? Scared of rats now? Sister scoffed at her own reaction before turning to continue in the direction she had originally been headed, only to collide with a solid weight. She stumbled backwards and blinked rapidly from the surprise, brushing her hands over her habit to even it out, before looking up once more.

Sister heard herself gulp.

“O-Omega, I-” Sister cringed internally as she stammered. “My apologies, I-I was unaware – I didn’t see you th-”

“Didn’t you?” The tall ghoul interrupted her. Sister felt her cheeks quickly reddening, her mouth hanging open as she gawped up at him like a goldfish. Omega cocked his head at her, and she could tell by his eyes that he was smirking at her from underneath his mask.

“N-No, I didn’t see you…” Sister’s voice trailed off as her voice grew quieter. Omega’s gaze quickly travelled along her body, from head to toe. Having him bore holes into the back of her head was bad enough, let alone having him here, right in front of her, staring her down. Of course, he was incredibly high up within the clergy, being a touring ghoul, and some say Papa’s right hand man, so he was terribly intimidating. Sister thought she might cry if she didn’t get away. She sucked in a deep breath and straightened herself to make herself seem taller, flashing the masked ghoul a polite smile. She swore she could feel her blood burning.

“I sincerely apologise, but I must be getting back to my quarters.” She had to bite down on her own tongue to distract herself from tearing up as she made to move past the ghoul. Her hand brushed against his and she gasped quietly, feeling as if electricity had shot through her arm. She began to hurry away from him.

“I accept your apology, my dear Sister,” His tone was taunting as he called after her. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

His voice rang through her head for the rest of the night, and she couldn’t help but touch where their hands had met. There was no other way to describe it, aside from how she imagined lightning felt, although clearly to a less deadly degree. If she didn’t die from pure embarrassment from their encounter, at least. It was like a sharp jolt had hit her. She ran her fingers over the skin across her last set of knuckles before turning onto her back and propping her head up on the pillows. _Seeing you soon_? Surely that was only a formality – it was inevitable, they belonged to the same church, lived and worked in the same place, and lately only seemed to encounter one another more and more. Sister turned once more, onto her left side and she frowned into the darkness. That was her chance to confront him, and it didn’t even cross her mind, whether she would have dared to have done it or not. She closed her eyes, and wished for a long, peaceful sleep. 

*** 

Of course, the next day she felt wrecked. Sister barely managed to sleep. She made an effort to avoid everyone, even her closest sister, Abigail, who kept giving her worried looks each time they met throughout the day. She kept dodging her questions, hurrying off even as her friend called after her. She felt like an asshole, but she was sure that Abigail would forgive her soon enough. Aside from that, she swore she was fine. If you ignored the fact that the only thing she could think about was that damned ghoul. It was as if he’d put a spell on her. Sister found herself amused at the thought. Could the ghouls do that? Who knows. They were all odd, mysterious beings. Omega was a high ranking ghoul within the church, and even more mystery and secrecy surrounded ghouls of his kind.

It wasn’t even an obsession. Sister didn’t _want_ to think of him, to have sleepless nights, to have his stare etched into her soul. She was currently situated in a dark, quiet corner of the library, far away from anyone else while she tried to focus on a Latin book. She was still trying to learn the language and she felt as if she had great difficulty with it. This couldn’t take her mind off the ghoul and she couldn’t help her thoughts wandering back to their meeting last night. She felt like such a _fool_ for not watching where she was going and colliding straight into him. She’d thought she’d hit a wall originally, he was so solid and tall. He didn’t even flinch. She recalled how hot he had felt to her, even in that split second. The way it had felt as their hands had brushed together. How tall he was, how strong his shoulders looked and how they would look underneath his–

Sister slammed her book closed suddenly, the sound of the heavy pages echoing throughout her little corner of the library. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She refused to let her mind go there. Of course, sins were encouraged here, but she wouldn’t allow herself to think of a ghoul, especially one of the highest order, like that! She was certain that would be against the few rules the church had here. She was here for a better life; to live, to learn, to find herself. Not for _hookups_. Once more, she felt her face was as bright as a beetroot and in all honesty she wanted to gauge her eyes from her skull at this point. Sister raised her head from her hands and huffed. She had to confront him, to do _something_ about whatever was going on here. She refused to be attracted to him and she was determined to get him to stay away from her. It was the only way.

***

“Are you sure you’re feeling better now? I don’t want you running off from me again. I thought I might have done something wrong.”

A few days later, Sister was sitting beneath a large tree in the gardens of the church, with a barrage of questions from Abigail.

“I’m okay, I _swear_.” Sister answered honestly, with a genuine smile. She wasn’t sure what had happened over the last day or so, maybe the ghoul had left the church for now? She knew there was an upcoming tour, but couldn’t remember exactly when. She hadn’t seen him and hadn’t _felt_ him.

“Because you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Sister rolled her eyes playfully. “I know, Abby. How long have we known each other now?”

Abby giggled in response, pleased that the Sister seemed like her normal self again. Sister thought that was the end of Abigail’s interrogation, until she saw the devious smirk on her face.

“Is it to do with that ghoul? What’s his name? _Omega_?”

Sister cringed at the name and tried not to give her friend any kind of reaction. She straightened herself in her seat.

“No, why on Earth would you think that?”

Abigail’s smirk only grew. “Oh, _come on_. As if you haven’t seen the way he looks at you! He stares you down like you’re something to eat. I hope you lock your bedroom door at night, because he might come in there and devour you some night.” Abby finished her sentence with a cackle, while Sister fidgeted with her habit between her fingers. If Abby had noticed, then who else had?

“That’s not funny.”

“Don’t pout!” Abby certainly seemed amused by it all. “Have you ever even spoken to him? Or is he just one of the creepy ghouls?”

“A few times. Only small talk, really.” Sister shrugged. She didn’t dare bring up their encounter from the other night. _I’ll be seeing you soon._ She couldn’t help a shiver as his words rang out through her head. She never found out what he meant by that.

“What’s he like? Is he nice? And gosh, those _eyes_.”

Sister shrugged only one shoulder this time. “I guess, yeah. Like I said, small talk.” She didn’t want to be having this conversation. When the ghoul had only recently stopped haunting her thoughts and dreams, she didn’t want him to return. She’d been enjoying the peace and normality.

“You’re so lucky, you know, having a ghoul so high up within the church taking notice of you.” Abby continued to press. Sister simply shook her head and stood up, wanting to get away from the topic of conversation. She brushed down her habit before turning to Abigail and attempting to change the subject.

“Hey, do you know who’s holding confessional tonight?”

 

***

 

Despite Abigail bringing the ghoul back to the forefront of Sister’s mind earlier on, it had only been briefly. Sister felt as if she’d managed to have a nice, productive day. She’d spent the rest of the day with Abby and some of their other acquaintances and friends, all of them choosing to do their studies as a group. Sister wasn’t the biggest social butterfly and did enjoy her own company, but she had to admit group studies were fun and made the time go much quicker. Though she did avoid confessional that evening, unwilling to admit to what she felt was her deepest sin, and one she was sure would banish her from the church, even if confessional _was_ held without any judgement. As their friends had filtered off in their separate ways, Sister finished off a bottle of wine with Abigail. Even if Abby could sometimes be pushy and a little intrusive with her questions, she still loved her like a sister. Like a blood sister. She was glad to have met her.

“I’ve gotta go, uh…” Abby trailed off. Sister cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. It was unlike her to be tongue-tied, and she thought she might know why.

“That boy from earlier on?” Sister questioned. Abigail had a look on her face that said she’d been caught red-handed, and Sister couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Oh, wow. And to think you were teasing _me_ about Omega!” It was nice to have the upper hand sometimes. Abigail was hard to offend, anyway, so her friend ended up laughing along with her.

“I did _not_ make it that obvious!” Abigail protested through her laughter.

“You can’t hide much from me.” Sister grinned cockily and nudged her friend’s arm. “Go, just… let me sleep. _Please_.”

Abby gave Sister a small shove in return of her nudge. “I’m sneaking into _his_ room, anyway.”

“I don’t want the gory details! Go!” Sister insisted and took a step back from her friend, another gentle laugh bubbling from her. “Have fun.”

Abigail returned by giving her the middle finger and a bright grin before she turned on her heel and headed off. Sister shook her head gently and giggled to herself. She’d seen Abigail giving him – what was his name, James, Jason? – googly eyes all day. It truly wasn’t that obvious, but obvious enough when you’ve known someone so well for a couple of years and nearly lived day in, day out with them. Sister began the walk back to her own room, noting that the wine hadn’t quite gone to her head, but she’d still had enough to be able to feel some of the effects. She felt lighter. At least she could still walk in a straight line and was coherent, unlike last time… 

Sister hummed quietly to herself as she dwindled her way back to her room. One of Papa’s songs, of course. She hoped that some day she’d be allowed to become part of one of the tours. They brought different sisters along each time, and to her, it sounded so much fun. They weren’t exactly bound to the church, to remain there at all times, but it would still be nice to see more of the world. She smiled to herself at the thought. Hopefully one day, when she’d been with the church a little longer, gained some more experience and proven herself. She wasn’t linked to any of the higher clergy members, so there was no chance of her being chosen just yet. It was more like a lottery system, but the ghouls and Papa had their favourites, so unsurprisingly those favourites had a much better chance. Sister turned the corner to her quarters.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

She crossed her arms and glared the ghoul down, who’d only raised his head when he had heard her voice. Omega was leaning against the wall beside her door, one knee bent with his foot flat against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. He cocked his head at her.

“That’s no way to greet a superior.” She could tell from the look in his eye that he was grinning at her underneath the mask.

“What are you doing here?” Sister huffed, keeping the distance between them.

“I told you that we’d see each other soon.” Omega shrugged a shoulder, pushing himself away from the wall. Sister didn’t move.

“I don’t know what you want, why you’re here, but actually, I think you’re very rude. I don’t like the way I can feel you staring at me near _constantly_ , and I don’t know if you’re aware but it isn’t exactly normal. I don’t think Papa would like it if I–”

Omega cut Sister’s rant short when he snorted in amusement at her. “I don’t think it would worry Papa, or concern him.”

“I don’t want to see you! I want you to get over whatever this is, whatever you want, and leave me the hell alone.” When had he gotten closer? Sister took a step backwards, wanting space between them. She felt like she was suffocating already, and still he continued his advances. “I-I–”

“Hm?” Her back hit the wall. “Cat got your tongue?” He stalked towards her until their chests were almost pressed together, and all she could do was stare up at him, speechless. Her plan to confront him certainly didn’t go well. His deep blue eyes were burning into her, as if he could see straight into her soul, and she felt her knees weakening, unable to decipher the rush of emotions that hit her. Omega reached forward and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, his other hand resting beside Sister’s head. Her breath audibly hitched when his eyes roamed over her body and she attempted to cross her legs.

“You smell even sweeter up close.” Omega stated, his gaze catching hers again as he forced his knees between hers, uncrossing her legs again. She gasped softly at how up front and obscene his words were, her hands pressed into the cool brick of the wall as she remained frozen. She figured her face was bright red by now; she could feel her blush spreading down her neck and chest. Omega brushed his thumb against her jawline as he cupped the side of her face, bending his knee gently and slowly raising his leg to press his thigh between her legs. His hand that was on the wall beside her came down to bunch her habit in his hand and raise it up to give his leg better access. Sister felt his thigh pressing right up in between her thighs, against her wetness and she all but collapsed against the tall ghoul, her hands fisting into the front of his coat as she automatically began to desperately grind her hips down against his thigh. Her head fell forward against his chest and she heard him chuckle as she shivered against him, trying to get more friction from his thigh.

He dipped his head down to speak into her ear. “I thought you didn’t want to see me, hmm?”

Who had she been kidding, avoiding him all this time, trying to ignore him? _This_ was exactly where she needed to be, this was _exactly_ what she wanted. How had she denied herself so long of this? She couldn’t find the words to answer him so she rutted against him harder, a low moan leaving her lips as her fingers twisted into his clothing. Omega stepped back and she whined in disappointment, falling back against the wall again in fear of her legs giving out beneath her, her breath coming out short and quick.

“I think we should take this inside, don’t you?” Omega’s thick fingers wrapped around her wrist as he tugged her away from the wall, and she stumbled towards the door. She dug into the pocket of her habit, her fingers trembling as she hastily grabbed the key and hurried to unlock the door. Omega’s hand ran down her back, from between her shoulders, down to the small of her back, and she jolted at his touch. It took longer than either of them would have liked for her to open the door, but she soon threw it open and he pushed her inside. 

Sister turned the tables on Omega this time, turning on him as soon as the door had closed and shoving him backwards against it. This was not a good idea.  
Omega’s grip had returned around her wrist and he spun her around so her back hit the door, knocking some of the breath out of her. Sister wheezed on impact but she made to grab for the ghoul again.

“No,” Omega spoke firmly, his hand now on one of her shoulders as he kept her pressed to the door. “This is my game, I want to have my fun. Besides, you didn’t seem so willing five minutes ago.”

Sister scowled up in front of him and she opened her mouth to respond, only to fail. Her fingernails dug into the door behind her out of frustration. She didn’t care if she ended up with splinters beneath her fingernails. It was better than this. Omega’s hands reached to remove her cowl and he carelessly discarded it to the floor. He took a few step backs before he beckoned her over with a curl of her finger. His eyes shined with a smile when Sister obeyed and he moved to begin taking off her habit. Omega stepped behind her and paused. He ducked his head down to bring his mouth level to her ear, the pointed chin of his mask hitting her shoulder gently.

“Do you know how long I’ve thought about this? No, I don’t think you’d understand. I’ve been dying to get my hands on you, since the first day I saw you here.” His fingers made quick work on the zip at the back of her habit and he pushed the fabric down over her shoulders. Sister let the habit drop down to her feet, too anxious to do much else. The ghoul removed the pins from her hair and stepped in front of her again, letting out a low whistle of appreciation as his eyes greedily took in her body. She felt the urge to run, but also wanted to stay with _him_.

“Väldigt vacker.”

Sister didn’t understand much Swedish, but she heard it often. Omega came to a stop in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly at his touch – _why was his skin so hot?_ – and couldn’t help a soft whine as he ran his hands down his arms. She couldn’t take his teasing anymore, how slow this was going, his eyes continuously burning into her, so she lunged forwards, her hands gripping tightly onto those broad, strong shoulders. He allowed it, and he slid his hands around to her back, swiftly unclasping and discarding of her black, lace-detailed bra, all while she tried to hitch a leg up his waist. She was acting like a rabid dog in heat, but right now she couldn’t find it in her to care.

“Plea–” She started, cutting herself off with a low hiss when both of his hands found her breasts, kneading at them gently and brushing his thumbs over both of her nipples. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders and arched her back towards him, her head lulling back while her lips parted with a gasp. Sister tried to hook a leg over one of his thighs again, pressing her hips forward as she tried to find that sweet friction again.

“Patience.” The ghoul spoke in a low voice. One of his hands continued to knead at her breast, his thumb and forefinger playing with her nipple every so often, while his other hand dropped down to grab onto a handful of her ass. He squeezed her flesh harshly and she let out a squeak of surprise. The ghoul laughed in response.

“Look at you, so open and longing for me. Whoever would’ve thought, hm?”

She couldn’t answer him. It was taking all her strength to stay upright and clinging to him. She didn’t know when he’d discarded of the last piece of her underwear, but soon he was roughly pulling the sister towards him and hiking one of her legs up his hips, his fingertips digging painfully into her thigh. He allowed himself some satisfaction, pressing his hips forward and releasing a drawn out, low moan when the sister began trying to grind herself against him.

“ _Helvete_. So good for me, so wet.” He dipped his hand down between the two of them and pressed his fingers in between her hips, his thumb beginning to circle her clit. This time her legs did give out beneath her and the ghoul had to quickly catch her with his hands beneath her arms.

“Easy, älskling. We haven’t even started yet.” The ghoul brought her over to her bed where she happily fell onto it. Sister felt as if she was elsewhere. She was already seeing stars. She couldn’t believe a single being could have such a powerful hold over her, and she was struggling to keep up with her own feelings.

Sister giggled as she felt something brushing against her legs, the ticklish sensation bringing her back down to Earth, but only a little. She managed to push herself up onto her elbows and looked down at the ghoul, who was running his finger tips up and down the inside of her thighs. His eyes met hers as his hands continued upwards and he abruptly pushed her thighs apart. Sister’s laughter fell short and without much warning, his fingers were back to teasing her entrance. Her eyes felt as if they were glazing over as his eyes never left hers. He brought his fingers up to his mask before they disappeared beneath it. She could hear him sucking and licking at his fingers and she moaned in response.

“Before we go any further…” Omega pushed himself away from her and stood up once more. He removed his belt and sash before climbing back onto the bed and hovering over the sister. “You can’t see me.”

Sister’s heart dropped and she managed a small frown at the ghoul. She wondered who, or what, those beautiful blue eyes could belong to and she would swear herself to secrecy if need be. She’d never speak of it, and she opened her mouth to argue with him. “I’ll stay quiet! I won’t say a word!” Sister was shocked at how hoarse her voice was already beginning to sound and she raised a hand to brush her fingers against her throat. Jeez, she was _already_ this much of a mess?

Omega hesitated, the belt still between his fingers. He took a deep breath. He knew what he was risking here, and if Papa Emeritus III found out, or Papa Nihil, he would be cast out for good. He didn’t want to imagine the punishment. Was he really going to risk it all for this mere mortal?

Omega dropped the belt, bringing his face close to the sister’s. “You do not want to know what will happen to you if you ever dare to speak a word of this. I will make sure you suffer, myself.”

Sister nodded her head slowly in understanding, the spike of fear that coursed through her only adding to her arousal. “I swear to Lucifer.”

Omega hesitated once more, his face still inches from hers, before he pushed himself back down the bed to re-situate himself between her legs. His wasted no time, his fingers toying along her entrance once more before he delved two of them inside of her. He added a third finger and then suddenly curled them, causing Sister to react with a yelp as her hand flew down to grab onto his wrist.

“Are you alright?” Omega had stopped and was beginning to withdraw his fingers. Sister’s grip tightened around his wrist.

“Don’t stop.”

Omega returned to his previous actions, curling his fingers again before he began to steadily pump them in and out of her. His thumb began circling her clit once more and Sister couldn’t stop the string of moans falling from her lips as she dropped her head back into the pillows and spread her legs further apart for him. The ghoul looked up at her once her head fell backwards before he took his free hand to raise his mask up, and then dove his face between her legs. He replaced his thumb with his tongue and began to suck and flick at her clit.

It was already becoming too much for Sister, and she slapped a hand over her mouth as her moans began to heighten in volume and increase in amount. Her hips jerked up towards the ghoul’s fingers and mouth, and she could feel the familiar sensation of her climax building in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes screwed shut and her hands both flew out to either side of her to grip onto the sheets.

“Yes, _please_ , Omega!”

He pulled away from her, yanking his mask back down as he did so.

Sister fell back against the bed, panting heavily and coated in a thin sheen of sweat already. She reached a hand down, intending to finish the job, but Omega slapped it away. Sister raised her head to glare at him.

“Not yet.” He spoke calmly. Was this even getting to him? Not in the way it had gotten to her, anyway. Like how she had turned to mush the moment he had cornered her. Sister huffed from frustration before the ghoul caught her attention again. His hands were unbuttoning the lower part of his coat before they dived underneath so he could undo his pants. She swore she felt her mouth water. Sister quickly got onto her knees and moved towards him, ignoring the throbbing between her legs as she reached out for him, beginning to undo more of the buttons on his coat.

“No.” Omega’s tone was stern and she didn’t like it. Wasn’t she allowed to see _any_ part of him? The sound of Omega moaning brought him back to her attention. Her eyes fell to where his hand was languidly stroking over his cock. Her eyes narrowed and she threw herself at him, her hands tightly grasping him by the collar. Omega caught her by the hips with both hands and he let himself fall back into a sitting position, tilting his head at her when she shoved at his chest and clambered onto his lap until she was straddling him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He remarked, clearly smirking at her from beneath his mask once again. Sister reached down until she could wrap her fingers around his length, giving it a few short, slow tugs. She heard Omega take a deep breath and now it was her turn to smirk. Sister twisted her fingers around the head of his length and Omega released a low groan in response, tipping his head back while his eyes slipped shut. She took this opportunity to lean forward and nip at the side of his neck, through the fabric covering his skin. Omega was about to stop her but she sunk herself down onto his length instead, and perhaps a little too quickly. Sister winced at the sudden feeling of her filling her to the hilt, and she couldn’t help herself from tensing up, letting her head fall down against his shoulder. Could she really take him?

“Hey,” Omega’s voice was low and husky beside her ear. “Are you okay?” One of his hands smoothed down along her back, while his fingers on his other hand tangled into one side of her hair. It had been a _while_ for Sister, to say the least, and maybe she should have been a little more cautious. He was a little on the thicker side, and as she had already noticed, he seemed to run just a bit warmer than people usually do. She raised her head so she could nuzzle her face into his hand, her breathing shaky and her eyes bleary. She blinked a few times to clear them and she smoothed her hands down over the fabric covering his chest before giving her head a single nod. Omega’s hand fell to the small of her back and Sister began to move, although slowly at first, as she tried to get used to him. She thought she heard a string of what she assumed were Swedish swear words. Sister raised her hips higher and let herself sink down onto him again, surprised she could even keep herself upright with the way her thighs were trembling. Omega began to help guide her, applying pressure gently to the small of her back, just above her hips, whenever she dropped back onto his length again. Soon enough, they were moaning in unison.

“So good, älskling.” Omega moaned, his hips starting to buck up harder. Sister’s breathing was already turning erratic. She felt herself beginning to chase her climax which was barely just starting to build up once again, but she couldn’t keep up. She didn’t have the strength to fuck him like this, and Omega noticed. He took ahold of the backs of her thighs and guided her onto her back, so he could be on top instead. Sister’s hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck, where she played with the collar of his coat and she gave him a nod. Omega started off again slowly, bringing one of her legs up to wrap around his hips. He set a steady pace and held her gaze as he began to move inside of her again. Sister’s lips parted with a soft gasp. _Much better._ As he picked up the pace, she longed to be able to kiss him, to cup his face, to run her fingers through his hair. No such luck. As Omega began to lose himself, she slipped her hands down to the front of his coat to hastily unbutton the rest of it. He didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he didn’t care at this point. She pushed the coat down over his shoulders, longing to be able to see more of him, and he surprisingly shrugged it off, slowing momentarily so he could remove his arms from the sleeves. He returned with a particularly hard thrust and Sister both cringed and emitted a louder moan. It hurt, but only a little, and in a good way. Sister was more preoccupied with letting her eyes take in every inch of him that she could see. She marvelled at the strong muscles in his arms, her hands smoothing over them. She let out an appreciative moan and Omega began quicken his thrusts. They were moaning in unison again now, the sounds of their voices echoing off the thin walls in her room and Omega never slowed. He became more aggressive as both of their climaxes began to build, his hips snapping into hers as he lowered himself down towards her neck. She leaned her head to the side to expose her neck, despite his mask, and swore she heard him growl from beneath it. What she hadn’t realised was that he tore his mask off. Her fingertips were digging into his back now as she felt herself getting closer to her peak by the second. She arched her back.

“O-Omega, oh _God_ , please! Please! Yes!”

Omega chuckled – “There’s no God here.” – and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck.

Sister lost it, bucking her hips and thrashing beneath him as she came. She thought she could feel something alike _fangs_ when he bit her, but she didn’t know if that was just her heightened sense. Her vision had whited out briefly and her ears were ringing. Omega snarled as she fell limp beneath him, fucking into her one, two, three more times before spilling inside of her. He dropped down onto his elbows so as not to rest his entire weight on her, his face hidden in the side of her neck.

Sister was… conscious, but elsewhere. She could feel her muscles twitching as she panted, already feeling sore and even more weakened. Her hand slid up Omega’s back and she was surprised when she felt her fingers sliding through his hair. She didn’t dare look, nor did she have the energy to. He wanted to keep his anonymity, despite her curiosity. Did she really want to find out whether he was human or demon? She thought the latter, anyway, but a little bit of secrecy kept things exciting.

Omega’s tongue was lazily lapping against the side of her neck and Sister was becoming aware of a stinging sensation. He’d drawn blood when he had bitten her, getting a little more carried away than he had intended. He couldn’t control his urges to taste her, seeing as she smelt so irresistible too.

“Omega?” She spoke softly after a few more minutes of silence between the two, her voice shaky but soft.

“Yes, min älskling?” Omega answered, reaching out for his mask and blindly feeling around the bed until he grabbed onto it. His nose was pressed into the crook of her neck and he inhaled deeply, before raising his head and quickly sliding his mask back over his face. He went to get up but he discovered that Sister had his Grucifix wrapped around her fingers. Sister smiled at him as he gazed down at her in confusion. She could look at those eyes all day, and she’d die happily if they were the last thing she ever saw.

“Stay.” She simply stated.

Omega hesitated. Lucifer forbid, he was already growing attached to her, when all he thought he needed was a good fuck. “Okay.”


End file.
